


Pride and Parchment

by deadpoetspages



Series: Marauders One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Walburga Black, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Friendship, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Remus Lupin, Sad Sirius Black, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpoetspages/pseuds/deadpoetspages
Summary: Sirius returns to Grimmauld Place for the summer after Regulus discovers his brother's true relationship with Remus Lupin.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Pride and Parchment

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! 
> 
> ONE SHOT CONTAINS BULLYING, ABUSE, HOMOPHOBIA, AND HOMOPHOBIC SLURS. Do not read if these elements trigger you in any way!
> 
> PS. Regulus was hard to write...and I couldn't make him as nice as I wanted to. He is older and growing more under Dark influence at this point. But I still hope I did him justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

"You'll write me?" Sirius asked, resting his head in the crook of Remus's neck, breathing in the scent of old tea leaves and dusty books.

"Every day if you want me to," Remus said, running his hands through Sirius's hair. "Promise me you will do your best to take care of yourself...no unnecessary risks?" He looked at Sirius seriously.

He laughed. "I promise I won't intentionally piss my mother off...unless she tries to match make me with Bellatrix again." Sirius pulled a face.

Remus used his hand to lift Sirius's chin so he would look him in the face. "Please, Sirius. Promise me?"

"Okay, okay, I promise. But I need another goodbye kiss," Sirius smirked. 

Remus pretended to be annoyed. "So demanding."

He pulled Sirius closer and leaned down to kiss him. Sirius stood on tiptoe and wrapped his arms around Remus's neck. 

This would be one of their last moments together before the summer holiday. They would soon board the Hogwarts Express and Remus would go back to his parent's flat in Bradford while Sirius left to go with his family in Grimmauld Place. It was the end of last year that they had finally reconciled with their feelings for one another and had been going steady all of their sixth year. Now it was the end of the best year of their lives. They wouldn't see each other for three months.

"I'm going to miss you," Remus whispered, his hot breath on Sirius's cheek, trailing kisses down his jaw.

"I sure hope so," Sirius said, leaning his head back to expose his neck to Remus, smiling. "Don't want you running off with some other slutty animagus."

"Shush, I'm concentrating," Sirius felt Remus smile against his skin.

A sharp gasp from nearby made them stop. 

The corridor they had been snogging in was hidden behind a tapestry. They had thought themselves safe from prying eyes.

Apparently not.

Sirius and Remus looked to where the tapestry had been pulled aside and light was flooding in. Sirius felt frozen. It wasn't James or Lily or Peter or any of the other Gryffindor's they had entrusted with their secret. No, in fact this was the worst scenario Sirius could think of. The person looking straight at them was-

"Regulus," breathed Remus, still leaning over Sirius. He straightened up quickly. "Regulus, er..."

Regulus Black, Sirius's little brother, was starring, wide eyed. What must he have seen? Sirius groping Remus tightly to him, Remus kissing every inch of skin he could reach...which was a lot. 

The three boys exchanged tense glances. Sirius tried to process this. Remus and he had kept their relationship a secret for a reason. Gay relationships and rights were in general accepted as fine by the wizarding world, save a certain community. The traditional pure blood community. If any Slytherin's ever caught wind of Remus's and Sirius's same sex relationship, they would no doubt let the word out. That would reach the Blacks and that would mean hellfire and brim stones for the two lovers.

Regulus stood. Maybe in shock? Understandable. How often was it you walked in on your bloodtraitor brother pinned against a wall by his half blood, half breed boyfriend who was trailing vampire kisses up and down said brother's neck.

Sirius knew he should have said something. But he didn't. His wide gaze, in being discovered, narrowed and he glared at his brother.

His brother glared right back.

Remus was the only one to talk."Regulus," he said again, taking a step towards him and away from Sirius. "Look, I know what this may look like but there is a reasonable explanation for this.

Sirius admired the steadiness in Remus's voice. He was going to try and talk their way out of this? Regulus wasn't stupid. He was highly intelligent and knew exactly what he had seen. He might have already suspected their relationship was past the point of "just friends". 

Regulus took a step back from Remus. Maybe this was a defiant step away. Or maybe it was out of caution...did he think Remus would attack him? Sirius panicked. What if Regulus knew Remus's secret?

Remus stopped his advance and glanced back at Sirius. Looking back to Regulus he said, "Look...Regulus...Sirius and I would greatly aporeciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this. Its just....well, it would be a little awkward, don't you think?" 

"A little awkward" was an understatement. But Remus looked hopefully at Regulus nonetheless. 

Regulus nodded slowly. Remus breathed a breath of relief. Sirius did not. 

"You might want to finish your job there quickly, Lupin," Regulus spat. "Sirius looks to have lost his enthusiasm."

He gave Sirius's midriff a pointed looked before turning on his heels and walking out of the corridor, the tapestry swinging behind him.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. 

"You don't think he'd-"

"I don't know."

⭐

Sirius had gotten one last kiss from Remus before leaving the Hogwarts express. He watched from a distance as Remus met with Hope and gave him a goodbye wave. When Hope's back was turned, he blew him a kiss with a smirk and a wink. Sirius returned the favor.

After Remus left, it didn't take long for Walburga and Orion to come onto the platform. They greeted Regulus, not warmly, but at least they greeted him Orion did not acknowledge Sirius. Walburga looked down her nose at her oldest son, disgust clear in her gaze.

And soon he was, back in Grimmauld place. The joy and warmth he had felt when he was cuddled up against Remus's sweater only a few hours ago had been sucked from him so quickly, it was hard to believe there was someone miles away who loved him. It was always hard to believe in love when you lived in such a cold and callous place as this.

He immediately went up to his room, passing Kreacher on the way who croaked an insult at him. Sirius didn't listen but he got the gist. He closed the door hard behind him. He threw his trunk on his bed and flung himself right next to it. He wanted to think of Remus and James and Lily and Peter but it was so hard to when there was nothing but misery in the air.

After about an hour, there was a knock at his door. It must be Regulus. Orion would never come to his room and Walburga would have blasted the door open if she wanted in. Regulus had enough manners to knock. Sirius knew his brother would come in whether he wanted to or not so he didn't say anything.

Just as he expected, the door opened. Regulus came in, starring at him. Sirius knew they would have to talk about what he had witnessed. 

Regulus and him hadn't talked as true brothers for years. Sirius wanted to get through to Regulus but he was too much under their parents influence. He might have, once upon a time, looked up to Sirius, but that seemed to have long since changed.

Sirius didn't say anything.

Regulus looked at him squarely. "You were letting him kiss you." 

Sirius looked away. Not out of shame but out of tempered fury. "Yeah." Was the only explanation he gave him.

"Why?" Regulus said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Sirius did not answer the question. He sat up and frowned deeply. "I swear, Reg, don't you dare tell anyone."

"Or what?" Regulus challenged. "You wouldn't do anything."

Getting off the bed, Sirius advanced on Regulus. "Wouldn't I? Its not just me on the line here, but Remus too. And I would die before I let anyone hurt him."

"Merlin, you actually _like_ him," If Regulus had been disgusted before, it was nothing compared to now. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Anger boiled in Sirius, but Regulus continued.

"That is so...perverted. I thought you were something once but now what are you? Did that faggot turn you soft?!" 

Sirius knew it was Regulus's intention to get a rise out of him. That he didn't really understand or believe what he was saying. But Sirius reacted anyway.

He grabbed the front of Regulus's robes and pushed him against the open door. "You don't know what the hell your talking about! Now shut your mouth or I swear to God, Reg, I'll fucking kill you!"

His younger brother must have recognized something fierce in his eyes, because he stopped his empty insults and nodded. Sirius let him go and Regulus scurried away. Sirius too was turning back when he heard Regulus mutter "Faggot".

He roared at him, scarring him away, and slammed the door shut.

⭐

The next few weeks passed by without event. Sirius and Regulus ignored each other but that was nothing new. Sirius fought with Walburga and occasionally Orion, but again, nothing new. Sirius had received two letters from Remus, asking him how he was and and telling him he loved him. Nothing significant happened.

Until it did.

"SIRIUS!" He heard his mother screech from downstairs one day.

Sirius rolled his eyes. She was daft if she thought he was ever going to come when called.

Then he heard thundering footsteps heading toward him. _Here we go again_ , he thought. He couldn't wait until he was seventeen and could take James up on his offer to live with him.

"WHAT IS THIS?!?!" She screamed.

"What is what, you old bat?" He asked calmly, although his heart rate had increased.

She held up a letter. A letter with this somewhat messy, symtrical script of Remus Lupin.

Sirius knew he could try and play dumb and pretend to not know what it was. But the letter had been ripped open and Walburga had most likely read what was inside. 

He faked a yawn. "Its a letter, obviously. Probably for me, so keep your grubby mitts off it."

Sirius knew what he had promised Remus that he wouldn't purposely provoke his parents but it looked like something was going to happen here either way.

Walburga held out the letter and began reading, " _My dear Stardust_ ," she quoted, her voice dripping with disdain. " _I do hope your well. I miss you more and more everyday. I met up with Peter the other day, we both wish you had been there..._ " she continued reading the letter. Sirius couldn't help but flinch as she read out the "I love you's" and "beautiful's". These were Remus's words and she was tainting their purity. " _Love from your's forever, Remus J. Lupin_. What is this?! A well wishing letter from your filthy blood traitor friends?!" Her eyes glinted with malice. "WELL?!?!"

A shrug was the only reaction she got in response. 

She walked further in. Sirius noticed she was gripping her wand tightly. He swallowed but starred at her in defiance.

"WELL?!" she repeated, raising her wand. Sirius raised his arms above his face out of instinct.

"It's from his boyfriend!" 

Regulus's voice was hurried and slightly uncertain.

"No!" Sirius yelled at him, but it was too late.

Walburga stopped and turned slowly on her youngest. " _What?_ " she seethed.

Regulus swallowed but his face remained expressionless. "Sirius's boyfriend. A Gryffindor half blood at Hogwarts."

The look of hate on Walburga's face was indescribable. She starred at Regulus for a second more and than turned back to her oldest. The two pairs of grey eyes met for a split second before-

" ** _Crucio!_** "

Sirius expected it but was never prepared for it. Every muscle in his body, every cell in his brain screamed PAIN. Immeasurable, immense, and terrifying. He went rigid and fell to the ground screaming. He had forgotten about Remus, Regulus, his mother and the letter. There was nothing in this world but pure torture. Nothing good existed. How could it possibly when he felt like he was burning from the inside out?

After what must have been forever, the pain stopped, leaving Sirius gasping on the floor. Tears came to his eyes and he got one fresh breath of air before...

" ** _Bombarda! Depulso! Crucio! Bombarda!_** " Spell after spell, curse after curse, Walburga loomed over Sirius who writhed in agony on the ground, occasionally trying to muster up the strength to move away but ultimately failing.

Regulus retreated away slowly from the horrifying scene of mother abusing son.

It went on for hours. Walburga screaming hexes madly. Finally, mercifully, Sirius blacked out. 

But Walburga didn't stop.

⭐

It was well past midnight when Regulus heard Walburga's curses cease. He waited for the sounds of doors shutting and then some before pulling the covers off and slipping out of his bed.

Walking carefully across the aging floor, Regulus made his way to his brother's room. The door was uncharacteristically open. _Sirius must still be unconscious_ , he thought. If Sirius had been himself, he would have shut the door tight to keep as far away from the rest of them as possible.

Regulus had been shocked to have seen Sirius and that Lupin boy doing...what they were doing, though he was not all together surprised. It was exactly the kind of thing Sirius would do. Snogging a half blood of the same sex just to spite their family and status. A Mudblood would have been worse but Regulus was sure even Sirius wouldn't go _that_ far.

He hadn't told their parents right off. He wasn't his brother's keeper. He knew about Sirius and his interactions with the blood traitors Potter, Weasleys Pettigrew, and Prewetts. Knew his association with the two Evans girls. Knew every rebellious act Sirius did in Hogwarts out of pure defiance. 

But, despite this, he had held his tongue about what he had seen. Why? First off he didn't understand it. Why pretend to be homosexual and then hide behind a tapestry? Why not let Lupin kiss him in the Great Hall where everyone could see how rebellious he was? Why had he not flaunted it to their parents like he did being a Gryffindor? Unless...

Unless he actually thought he was gay. Unless he had genuine interest in the Lupin boy.

The idea made Regulus cringe. Why did his brother have to be that way?

The second reason he hadn't told Walburga and Orion was because he still held a certain respect for Sirius. No matter how much they disagreed, fought, etc, they were still brothers. And if Sirius wanted to keep him and Lupin a secret...so be it.

However, his hand had been forced when Walburga had intercepted Lupin's letter. He didn't know what he thought would happen if he told their mother the truth. That she would go easy on Sirius? She probably had. Regulus knew she was capable of much worse.

Regulus stepped into the room, ignoring the Muggle posters, and saw his brother's limp form on the floor. Blood was still red and wet on his face, neck and robes. Some of it had dried or had started to. His eyes were shut and swollen. Burns littered his arms and his robes were torn and frayed. Regulus was not unfamiliar to the sight.

He leaned down and began to haul Sirius up. Despite being broad and muscled, Sirius was surprising light. Perhaps because he wasn't exactly tall...quite the contrary. 

Regulus was able to heave him onto the crimson and gold bed. Taking out his wand, he was able to take away a good amount of blood and heal some minor wounds. The more intense ones, Sirius would have to deal with when he woke.

He was about to leave when a burned hand grabbed his arm. 

He looked down at Sirius, who's eyes were just barely half open. 

"Tell...tell Remus..." he said before his weak grip loosened and he fell unconcous again.

⭐

Hope and Llyal were arguing in the other room. Something about him, their only son, "not being worth it". Remus tried not to take it to harshly. Llyal could be severe after a few bottles of fire whiskey...especially when he had consumed more than advised. Remus turned over in his bed that creaked under his weight and shut his eyes. He really was tired.

A _tap tap tap_ could be heard against his window and despite his fatigue, he sat up with a smile. He had an owl, most likely from one of the Marauders or Evans's. He rushed to open it and recognized the grand horned owl from anywhere. 

"Sirius," he said under his breath. 

He took the letter and let the owl fly away again. But wait...that wasn't right. He turned the envelope in his hands. There, in inky black wax, was the crest of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Sirius NEVER used that seal. He favored red wax with a Gryffindor stamp.

Surely a Black couldn't be writing to him? He thought perhaps it might be Andromeda Black, Sirius's cousin who had graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago but, no. She too would avoid the crest when writing to friends and anyways, they weren't close. 

He tore open the letter. Taking out the parchment, he read,

_Dear Lupin,_

_Your last letter to my brother was intercepted and the nature if your relationship with Sirius has been revealed to the House of Black. Sirius is injured, but he will make a full recovery soon, I am sure. Mother hurt him badly this time. Very badly. But the Cruciartus curse tends to have that affect on people. I do not believe it a possibility that Mother and Father will allow such actions to continue. Sirius told me to write and inform you, and so I have. I advise you break all ties with my brother, for your own safety._

_Regulus Black_

Remus's mind raced. Sirius's family knew. Knew that their son was gay, knew he was dating a half blood. Sirius was injured...

"That bitch," Remus growled.

Quickly, he went to his desk and took out a roll of parchment and began to write...

⭐

"It took me awhile to recognize the name, but I recall now." 

It was breakfast at Grimmauld Place, a very tense and solemn affair. It was a week after the incident, and Sirius - after many other running's in with Walburga - had finally found strength enough to eat at mealtimes. He knew he didn't have to eat amongst _them_ but he had to show them somehow that he wasn't beaten.

Orion continued speaking. His face was vacant but his eyes were cold and calculating."Lupin, wasn't it, Regulus?"

Sirius looked up at his father, his face loosing colour. The last thing he wanted was for Remus to be mentioned at the breakfast table of the most dangerous family in Britain.

Regulus responded with a curt, "Yes, sir. Remus Lupin." He gave Sirius a half pitying-half resigned look. He glared in return.

"Yes, I thought so. I do believe our friend Greyback paid the Lupins a visit some years ago." 

Walburga laughed manically at this. Regulus's eyes widened. Kreacher cackled in a nearby corner.

Sirius seemed to be the only one missing the joke. "What are you talking about?" He demanded, his split lip throbbing. "Who the hell is Greyback?"

"A useful asset. Unclean and wild, but useful." Orion's lips gave a ghost of a smile. Sirius starred him down. "A werewolf." He finished.

The air had been punched out of Sirius's lungs. "What?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Your _beloved_ is a dirty, mangy, dark creature who doesn't deserve the ragged clothes clinging to his half breed flesh," Walburga seethed, smiling madly.

The long table shook as Sirius stood up. "YOU SHUT UP ABOUT REMUS!" He yelled.

Walburga stood as well. "Defending your filthy friends?! Your perverted nature?! You ungrateful, unworthy-"

But she didn't finish her words. At that moment there was a loud _Bong! Bong!_ signaling that someone had rung the bell pull outside.

Orion didn't skip a beat. "Get the door, Kreacher."

Sirius and Walburga were still looking daggers at each other as Kreacher Disaperated to obey the command. Soon, Kreacher reappeared, followed by a man. A man Sirius recognized.

"Mr Potter?!" He exclaimed in shock. 

Fleamont Potter was an older man, but still had an energetic look about him. He was much like his son, James, once you got to know him, Sirius had realized after spending time with the Potters. Fleamont, however, was more reserved and calculating but perhaps that came with age. 

Fleamont gave a small bow and a smile that was identifiably forced. "Good morning, Sirius." He said to the black-and-blue boy. His gaze moved to Orion and Walburga. "Mr Black...Mrs Black. I have come to take Sirius."

Now it was Orion's turn to stand. "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice challenging.

Fleamont did not miss a beat. "I am here to take your son, Sirius Orion Black, out of your hands and into my care under the decree of the Protection and Relocation of the Underage 17a. Any underage wizard or witch-"

"I know what it says," Orion sneered. 

Sirius scoffed. There was no way Orion cared to remember any decree the Ministry issued. He had merely interrupted Fleamont for the sake of interrupting him.

Smiling, Fleamont pulled out an official looking piece of parchment. "Then you will, of course, understand my wish to take Sirius with me. I promise it is in his best interests and he will be well looked after."

Now that was laughable. That was the last thing his parents wanted for him.

Orion began to reach for his wand, but two Ministry wizards appeared from the hall, behind the still smiling Fleamont. Orion wasn't fool enough to hex Fleamont in front of them.

"Fine," he muttered, anger clear on his face. "Take the stupid boy."

Sirius felt like laughing. Walburga was absolutely outraged, still standing. Sirius ran over to Fleamont and resisted the urge to hug him. What would James say if he acted too sentimental?

Orion started arguing with one of the Ministry officials in a last ditch attempt to save his pride. Fleamont whispered in Sirius's ear. "Everything will be okay...you alright?" 

Sirius nodded, but he was fighting back tears.

"Only wish I could have done something years ago." Fleamont said sadly. "Come on, son."

Son. Fleamont had called him son. Sirius could fly if he wanted to. He was leaving Grimmauld Place. Leaving Walburga, Orion, Kreacher, and...and...

Sirius looked back and saw his little brother starring at him. He looked so small, sitting there at the table, pale and...and...innocent. He was just a kid. A confused child, living with monsters and on the path to becoming one.

Fleamont began to lead Sirius away. "Wait, Mr Potter," Sirius said anxiously. "My brother, Regulus..."

Fleamont shook his head. "Regulus will have to make his own choices." 

Sirius starred at him. Fleamont continued. "Your the only one within my jurisdiction. There isn't anything I can do for your brother. I'm sorry."

Sirius nodded.

⭐

"Sirius!" 

Sirius was practically bulldozed to the ground the moment he stepped onto the Potter threshold. He thought for a second the figure that had jumped on him might be James but the moment the person began to kiss him, that hypothesis was proved false.

"Remus!" he exclaimed, but was cut off by hurried, desperate kisses pressing against his lips, cheeks, jaw, nose, and chin. They weren't passionate or sexy kisses like they exchanged while snogging, but diffrent ones. Hours of fear, worry, and anxiety was behind each kiss Remus laid on Sirius.

"Don't mind me," coughed another recognizable voice. 

Sirius was able to peer around Remus, who was clinging to him desperately, to see James. 

"James!" he smiled. The other boy dropped all pretenses and ran in, head first, into Sirius and Remus's tangle to give his best friend a hug.

Sirius had never felt more content in his life. Remus, the love of his life, kissing him. James, his bond brother, squeezing the life out of him. This was were he belonged.

"Yuck!" James fake belched. "You kissed me, not Sirius! Watch your aim, Remus!"

But Remus didn't seem to mind. Sirius caught a good look at him and saw his eyes were pink and raw.

Once Remus and James had pulled away, tears falling down Remus's beaming face, James turning away so no one could see the emotion in his eyes, Sirius asked the question he had been wondering since Fleamont had told him he would be leaving for good.

"How did this happen?"

James, who had finished dabbing his eyes discreetly with his robes said, "Remus wrote to Dad. Found evidence enough to get the Ministry involved...not too involved mind."

"Evidence? What evidence?" He asked Remus. "You weren't there."

Remus gave a weary smile and held up a small square of parchment. 

"Regulus wrote me. Eyewitness account. The law won't take first hand accounts of abuse, too may kids just wanting to get away from their parents, abusive or not. But they can't ignore a eyewitness testimony. And Regulus is only fourteen...his name can't be officially brought up in any legal dispute."

Sirius gaped. James snickered. "I only understood about half of that but...good job, Moony!"

Remus smiled. Sirius looked at both of them. "Thank you...both of you."

"For what?" They asked simultaneously.

Sirius pulled them both into a bone breaking hug. 

"For being my friends."


End file.
